Stories Behind Their Hair
by haneulch
Summary: This is only the stories behind the Kiseki no Sedai's (also Kagami's) ridiculous new hairstyle on their 2nd Year. [! Kuroko no Basket:Extra Game setting]


_(warning : un-beta-ed. forgive my lack grammars and tenses)_

_Seirin High_

"Yo, Kuroko." A voice called the teal blue haired guy. He put a hand on the smaller guy's shoulder. "Kagami-kun, hello." Kuroko gave him a warm smile. Kagami set his eyes on the smaller guy's hair. It looked different anyway. The hair looked shorter and flat. "You _cut_ your hair?" one of his split-eyebrows raised up. "Yes." Kuroko nodded softly.

Kagami walked toward his table. "After we lose in Inter High?" He put down his bag on the table then turned his chair and sat down. "It's disturbing to play with long hair, Kagami-kun. You seem cut your hair too." Kuroko pointed out Kagami's hair. A shorter bangs. Kagami's eyes looked up, "well… to be honest I want a short hair just like my junior high time." His fingers played with his bangs. Kuroko nodded as he listened Kagami's answer.

Suddenly Kagami's phone buzzed. Kagami looked annoyed as he grab out his phone out from his pocket. There was a mail.

_**1 New Mail!**_

_**From : **__Annoying Kinpatsu_

_Kagamicchi~~~! I heard Kurokocchi had a haircut. Can you take a picture of his new hair and send it to me? *puppy eyes*_

Kagami frowned as he read the mail. He was more annoyed as he know the one who send him a mail is the _annoying kinpatsu_ aka Generation of Miracles' Kise Ryouta. His eyes went up to look at Kuroko and then back to the phone. "Who is that, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as he read Kagami's annoyance face. Kagami shook his head, "ah nothing. It's just from that noisy brat.." he muttered to himself. "Sorry?"

"A-Ah, nothing Kuroko! Really! Just some random person send an advertisement!"

"Is that so…"

Kuroko put on a sad face. Kagami panicked, he pulled his phone and quickly he take a picture of Kuroko as he said "Oi, why you seem so sad?!"

SNAP

Luckily Kuroko didn't notice that Kagami took a picture of him even when Kagami send his photo to Kise.

_Shuutoku High_

"Shin-chan~~~~~~" a voice called as the gym's door opened, showed a guy with black hair and sharp eyes walked inside. "The hell, Takao, stop calling me like that! …especially in front of the first-year _nanodayo_."

Takao -without looking at the other people in the gym- already know there were first-years on their training session. "Eeh? Shin-chan is shy when I called you with _that_?" Takao walked to Midorima who stood at 3-point-line. After he beside him, he put a hand around his waist just make Midorima annoyed at his action. His eyes shot up to the greenhead face and then he paled.

His Shin-chan looked different.

Really.

Really different.

His eyes looked up to his fresh new hair. He shocked.

Takao jumped back and laughed hard. "HAHAHA OMG SHIN-CHAN WHAT'S THAT HAIR? HAHAHAHA." He held his stomach as he thought about Midorima's new hair. It's just shorter than before, but the bangs, the bangs is really short even you can see Midorima's forehead clearly. His hair just made him looked more…. _Nerd_.

Everyone put their eyes on them. Their surrounding silenced, the only voice out was Takao's laugh voice. Takao still laughing out loud. His eyes felt warm as tears fell down on his face. "Omg. I can't." he wiped the tears. "Shin-chan~ you know what? You look like a nerd person with that hair~"

Midorima sighed. He tired with Takao's reaction even he already predicted this. Takao surely will laughed at him. He eyed the hawk-eye. "I am a glasses user, Bakao, long bangs just make me hard to see the balls, rings, also opponents." He saw Takao stood up straightly and slapped his back. "Well.. well.. as expected from Shin-chan~" Takao's hand went up to Midorima's forehead then he wipe the hair up. Make it into a mess but stylish hair.

"But Shin-chan, you know about some cool hairstyle with that nerd hair right?" Takao grinned.

_Touou Gakuen_

"Dai-chaaannnnn! Let's go to the salon!"

Every member in the Touou's basketball club looked at their –big breasted- pink head manager ran to their unstoppable –but actually he get beaten by Seirin in the Winter Cup- ace. "Geez, Satsuki! You're noisy as always." The girl kicked him on the side as he walked away. Momoi Satsuki pouted, "C'mon Dai-chan! If your hair gone long again it would be a nuisance!"

Aomine Daiki looked at her. His fingers run up to his hair and played with it a bit. "It wouldn't be a problem for now. At least I want to have a longer hair," he muttered, his face turned to a shorter guy with brown mushroom hair. "Ryo, you go with her. She will pay the cut so don't worry."

Sakurai Ryo turned his face to Aomine, he seem shock, "what?!" "You hear me right." Aomine answered as the darker guy walked away from the scene. Leaving Momoi and Sakurai behind pouted and shocked.

"Fine then, so… Sakurai-kun—"

"I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I SHOULD ANSWER A NO TO HIM BUT I DIDN'T. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY THAT I STILL ALIVE." Sakurai bowed.

And then again, ever member of Touou's basketball club –in the scene- looked at them weirdly in silence.

"Uh…"

_Yosen High_

"Atsushi, don't you think that you're eat sweets too much?" A raven head guy looked at his giant purple friend. His arms crossed in front of his chest as the grey yukata he wore in the arms part cover it.

"*nom* Uh? Muro-chin?"

"Don't you think you will get fat?"

"Muro-chin? What's with this lecture?"

The guy that called as _Muro-chin_ tilted his head up. "I'm just asking you, Atsushi." Murasakibara Atsushi, the giant purple raised one of his eyebrow. He grab an apple coated with caramel and put it to his mouth. "mmm… I don't think so."

Himuro Tatsuya –or Murochin- sighed while smiling to himself as he face-palmed. '_This guy is one of a kind_' he thought.

They walked around the festival, and especially in the food zone. Both of them had their eyes on the stands sell some delicious foods. Foods such like takoyaki, onigiri, dried squid, sushi, apple candy, ice cream, cotton candy, and another are ready to sell. "Ah, Muro-chin~" Murasakibara pulled Himuro's yukata softly. "Yes, Atsushi?" Himuro stop walking. Murasakibara told him that he want some candies and they both agreed to buy some. They walked toward a stand which sell candies.

"Hello! May I help you?" A girl approached them. 'She must be the seller,' Murasakibara thought. The purple looked down at how small the girl then he pointed at candies that he want. The girl seem surprised at a lot candies that he buy, her eyes looked at Himuro, asking if it's alright. Himuro smiled to the girl and nodded. The girl leaves them and back again with Murasakibara's candies. The purple looked down again grabbing the bag full of candies from the girl and pay it.

After that they walked around again. They walked in silence as Murasakibara ate his candies and Himuro fell deep on his thought until Himuro turned his face to the purple. "Atsushi, your hair seems too long now." The raven head opened his mouth.

Murasakibara froze a bit. Then he eyed his long bangs. He felt it too. He felt that his hair quite too long. Also it's annoying to know that his hair quite disturbing him when he ate his candies. "Any mind to cut your hair?" Himuro asked him.

The purple shrugged and shake his head, "too lazy to spent my money on it, Muro-chin~"

Himuro chuckled a bit, "well, no wonder why, you must love to spend your money on candies rather than your hair."

_Kaijo High_

"Senpai!" Kise looked at his Kasamatsu senpai which the senpai annoyed at him. "What's now, Kise?" he asked boredly as he sip down his cola. He eyed the blonde as he shaking too much. _Kise? Shaking? Nah something must be happened._

Kise which before covered his face with his hands and his phone now pulling it down and showing Kasamatsu his face. He looked terrible, really. Why? Because all of sudden his face got red, his eyes sparkled, he bit down his lips, also _he got a massive nosebleed_. Then he fell down unconscious.

Well.. before he fully unconscious he said, "senpai, I think I'm gonna cut my hair.." and he back unconscious.

"What the hell, Kise?!" Kasamatsu panicked, then he grab Kise's phone looking inside.

'_So Kise might saw this mail'_ he eyed a mail that just arrived right before Kise's unconscious.

_**From : **__Kagamicchi_

_Here you go your Kuroko's new hair._

And there was an attachment of Kuroko with his new flat short hair. Kasamatsu frowned.

"The heck Kise you came unconscious because this?!"

_Rakuzan High_

"Sei-chan~ your hair… longer than before, I thought?" Mibuchi Reo looked at the redhead. Seijuro or –Akashi as we know- glanced at him. "I want my past hair back." He answered as he crossed his arms.

Mibuchi confused, "past?"

"Yeah." Akashi closed his eyes. Mibuchi made a round shape with his mouth and nodded. "I see~ Sei-chan's longer hair, right?" and the redhead nodded. After that, silence. No one talk. Mibuchi gulped as the intensive silent so he decided to walk away. "See you on the court, Sei-chan~"

Akashi murmured something as reply, but Mibuchi sure it must be only a 'hm'.

"Why that old man called us? ugh." Kagami groaned as he walked grumpily toward the appointment place, Kagetora's gym. "You saw Jabberwock's match against Strky, Kagami-kun. You must be understand with the condition."

Kagami sighed when he heard Kuroko's answer. He must admit that Jabberwock is a strong team. It made his heart pump harder and his blood boiled. He really want to play against them.

"You shouldn't be grumpy, Kagami-kun. All of the Generation of Miracles also being summoned. And Aomine-kun come too."

"What's my business with that _ganguro_?!"

"You do seem closer to him lately."

"The hell I do! Tsk."

Kuroko opened his mouth and then closing it. Without they realize, they already arrived in front of the gym. "We will beat them, Kagami-kun." He pulled out his fist. Kagami did the same and they bumped fists. "Yeah, we will."

With that Kuroko opened the gym door and said, "Sorry, we're late."

Right in front of them the rainbow miracles stood there, accepting the light and shadow duo.

_**EPILOGUE.**_

"Kurokocchi~~~!" Kise nosebleed as Kuroko walked in. "Nice to see you again, Kise-kun," said Kuroko. "Your… your… hair~" and with that Kise fell unconscious.

"Oi, Kagami you're here too?" Aomine rudely greeted Kagami as he smirks. "Why I can't be here?!" the older groaned as he tried to throw his bag to the younger. "Heh, nice haircut."

"You—before you said something like you don't want me in here and then compliment my hair? Geez. You too, longer hair huh? So we kind of… exchange?" Kagami put both of his hands at his waist. Aomine grinned, "yeah we're, like couples…. do?"

"The hell I want to be your couple." Kagami kicked Aomine in the ass.

"Both of you need to stop _nanodayo_." Midorima annoyed at the Power Forwards battle. Aomine and Kagami turned their face to the greenhead, in the same time both said, "No."

"Such a beautiful couple," Midorima said in sarcasm. He walked away. "Wait, Midorima!" Kagami called him and the greenhead turn around. "Wha-wha-pfffttt what the heck is that hair? Pfffthuahahahahaha!"

"This hair is better than yours!"

"Huh? But you looked like a nerd." Kagami grinned at him, Midorima opened his mouth and there begin a war between them.

Akashi and Murasakibara… well they only silent while looking at the idiots.

Kagetora –who stood far enough between the rainbow miracles- "Well, this must be little hard.." he sighed. He put his palm on his face and shook his head.


End file.
